Aaron Cash
One of the most senior and respected security guards at Arkham Asylum, Aaron Cash is only afraid of one inmate - Killer Croc, who severely wounded Cash and ate his left hand during a riot at the asylum. Cash remains determined, however, to keep the asylum's inmates under control and conquer his fears of Killer Croc. ''Arkham City'' Incident Harley Quinn and seven of Joker's Henchmen busted into the church, took Dr. Stacey Baker to the Sionis Steel Mill, and held the rest of the medical team hostage. Batman arrived and took down three unarmed henchmen outside the building. After a conversation with Alfred Pennyworth, Batman entered the building. Upon entering, Quinn tried to use her gymnastic skills to attack Batman, but he threw her aside and Joker's armed henchmen stopped him from going any further. Quinn taunted Batman a little then left. Batman dropped a Smoke Bomb, grappled up to evade the henchmen, proceeded to take them down, and rescued the hostages. Cash informed Batman that Quinn had taken something up the Bell Tower then blew the staircase. Cash also told him about Dr. Baker's abduction, and Batman promised to rescue her if she was still alive. Batman then investigated the Bell Tower and narrowly escaped the explosive surprise that was set up by the Joker. Later on, Cash and the medical team were kidnapped by The Riddler. After he saved six of Riddler's hostages, one at the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, five from death traps that were hidden around Arkham City, and solved 400 Riddles, Batman discovered the location of Riddler's lair , via Oracle, where Cash and the rest of the medical teams were forced to walk around with explosives that were attached to them. Batman took down Riddler and saved Cash and the rest of the medical team. Cash took his revenge by placing Riddler in the same position with the threat of the bombs. In actuality, the bombs were disarmed and harmless, but Cash hid that from Riddler for revenge. When Cash decided that he had punished Riddler long enough, he escorted him back to the Church with the medical staff, and arrested him. Later on, after Batman saved Cash and the medical team from Riddler, a large amount of inmates attacked the Church looking for revenge against Mayor Sharp. While the inmates tried to break down the doors, Azrael came to their rescue and made himself known to the medical team first. Cash explained his experience involving Azrael to Vicki Vale. Meanwhile, the inmates finally broke through the first door only to find the second door protected by a blast door. The inmates then called on Bane whom they convinced that there was Titan in the building. The medical team tried to fight Bane off, but were unable to stop him. Azrael then arrived to their rescue, took out some of the inmates, then confronted Bane himself who threw him aside. Cash then jumped to Azrael’s defense and even scratched Bane in the face. Bane, in anger, nearly killed Cash, but Azrael jumped to his rescue and defeated Bane by cutting him off from his Venom tank. Azrael then called Cash 'rookie', a nickname his partner Michael Lane used to call him. After they defeated and captured Bane, Azrael and the rest of the medical team fought off the remaining inmates who then fled in terror. Azrael then left,and Vicki said how Cash had some interesting friendships. Trivia *Clayface is mimicking Cash when Batman first appears in the room, he later changes to Warden Quincy Sharp and James Gordon. * When Killer Croc bit off Cash's left hand, it was most likely a reference to Peter Pan, as the antagonist, Captain Hook had his hand bitten off by a crocodile. Even Croc makes references to this, saying "Tick-tock, feed the croc!" Cash also develops a similar phobia of Croc just like Captain Hook's fear of crocodiles after having his hand bitten off by one. He makes another reference to Peter Pan, claiming to want to eat the rest of Cash after eating his hand, just like how the crocodile wants to eat the rest of Hook after eating his hand. Category:Batman